guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grapple
doylak signet maybe?. :The general point of knockdowns is to lineback, to prevent kiting, or to interrupt. This can serve as an interrupt, but if for only that purpose, you could use distracting blow or disrupting dagger. For the other two purposes, it's redundant to have a fast recharging knockdown when you're moving as slow as, well, a dolyak. --Foblove 08:24, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::touche but uhhh doylaks are pretty fast lol they even use rush. :::Those aren't dolyaks --Blue.rellik 08:51, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::: dam ive been found out.... what are they i alway thought they were doylaks :::::They're trained Dolyaks. --Kale Ironfist 01:51, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Stances "You lose all stances." All stances? As in, you can possibly have more than one active? That makes no sense. Anyone care to explain? PaintballerOWNZ 17:56, 31 July 2007 (CDT) : I would have never noticed that. Maybe they're changing the only one stance active thing (I hope not)? I guess the description could be changed before the actual release. ::Probably just because most of the skills that will make you "loose all x" is worded because one can loose all of those. Will probably get re-worded. But if they're gonna implement the ability to use more than one stance, that's gonna suck a bit. Copper Elf 18:15, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::I'm not so sure "you lose your stance" or "lose stance" sounds better then "you lose all stances" Its probably just for the sake of avoiding the extra wording of "You lose your stance if you are in a stance" Eric368 00:56, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Just for talk trivia, originally this skill didn't make you lose a stance which made A steady stance warrior even more godly --Blue.rellik 08:28, 2 August 2007 (CDT) More Combos For preventing the self-KD: *Aura of Stability on a Wammo, or even on a Mo/W for self-defense. *Fleeting Stability on a D/W; no Dervish skills cause KD (on foes). Or, try: *"I Meant to Do That!" to KD the foe and gain Adrenaline at the same time. *"On Your Knees!" to instantly recharge whatever Stances you just lost. You know Shove? This skill will easily replace it in The Deep for causing KD on Kanaxai, if only because it's not elite. (T/ ) 01:53, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Everything I agree with except for Aura of Stabilty, which can't be used on yourself. =( Gerid of Fire 01:04, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yea. I can see Grapple > Shove in the Deep, as the warrior going down doesn't mean much. (S)He aint the damage dealer, so I mean, it would be very useful there. :) The Paintballer (T/ ) :::What would our elite be? WHAT WOULD THEY BE?! *runs around like a chicken without its head* On a more serious note, this will lead to interesting knockdown chains (3 Warriors with stonefist = 9 seconds of kd, with a 12 recharge). Knocklocks are gonna be awesome against Kanaxai. --Kale Ironfist 01:51, 7 August 2007 (CDT) i think "Brace Yourself!" would work with this if it was equiped on your partner. get to knock the person down, you remain standing and you deal damage. Balthazar's Pendulum might also work but all you really get is that you won't be knocked down and it takes up a space of an elite. J1j2j3 22:40, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Balth Pend wont work cause it's when target ally gets KD by a foe. The Paintballer (T/ ) Yeah, in your face Kanagay!!! PvEreanor 11:10, 8 August 2007 (CDT)